<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Side by Crims0nKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962153">Wild Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty'>Crims0nKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Xeno gets no love♡, cloning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"First, I put you in a very deep state of narcosis. It is highly necessary, due to the process being most likely extremely painful to the body. Secondly, I put you inside of the machine. This step is pretty self-explanatory, after all, we’ve built it together, you should know how it works. And the last step would be obtaining your identical clone. Or not. We shall see. However, my prognosis is rather positive. The two of the greatest minds like ourselves couldn’t be wrong. Senku, isn’t this absolutely thrilling?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Byakuya/KuroSenku, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, KuroSenku/Asagiri Gen, KuroSenku/Dr.Xeno, KuroSenku/Ishigami Senku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy me thirsting for KuroSen<br/>i will kin this man till the day i die♡</p><p>-Ogy♡♡♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Xeno, I completely understand the purpose of me being naked during this process, but is it necessary for you to constantly ogle me like that?”, Senku rolled his eyes, fidgeting on the surgical table, too uncomfortable with the way the cold metal restraints pressed against the skin on his wrists and ankles. “Keep on doing that and I’ll start thinking that you’re hitting on me, old man.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Xeno had a slight smirk on his face, as he was preparing a syringe with a strong anesthetic. Turning around the older male hummed, shaking a small vial in his hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Senku</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would you please try to keep it professional? Such tone coming from a reputable scientist like you isn’t doing you any favors. Besides--”, Xeno threw a mischievous gaze towards his patient, “--there’s not much to look at anyways~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Senku quirked his eyebrow slightly irritated by the doctor’s demeanor, “Oh, yeah? Well in that case maybe you should find a more eligible subject for your cloning experiment then. It’s not like I’m your only available option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The albino strolled towards the boy, looming over him, the tone of his voice was neutral, yet somehow suggestive, “Correct. You’re not the only one,” Xeno leaned closer, laying his hand on Senku’s tummy and breathing into his ear, “You’re the best one. Perfect subject~”. Senku shuddered, a slight blush appearing on his face. The older man knew his weak spots and pressed them just at the right time. The blonde turned his head away, putting on an irritated expression.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jeez, why do you have to be such a creep. Now I begin to question my sanity because my decision to trust you with my naked unconscious body clearly wasn’t wise at all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can still reconsider. However, I highly doubt that you will want to miss perhaps one of the greatest inventions of the past millennium.” Xeno scoffed, turning away and taking the syringe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right. Oh, and before you put me in, how about you walk me through the process one more time?” Senku uncomfortably wiggled on the table, observing Xeno’s every move. Not that his mentor wasn’t trustworthy, but he certainly had some dark thoughts in the back of his mind. The boy wasn’t too keen on waking up with an extra limb or a missing kidney.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Surely, Dr. Senku. First, I put you in a very deep state of narcosis. It is highly necessary, due to the process being most likely extremely painful to the body.”, Xeno hovered his gloved hand over Senku’s bare chest. The blonde always noticed how handsy was his mentor, and it came as a great surprise when he saw that Xeno wasn’t like that with anyone else. He was actually squeamish, keeping his distance at any given moment. “Secondly, I put you inside of the machine. This step is pretty self-explanatory, after all, we’ve built it together, you should know how it works. And the last step would be obtaining your identical clone. Or not. We shall see. However, my prognosis is rather positive. The two of the greatest minds like ourselves couldn’t be wrong. Senku, isn’t this absolutely thrilling?” the albino had that crazy look in his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. I’ll make sure to remember as much of the procedure as possible. That probably won’t be much, yet it's in my best interest. We have to know both sides of this deal. Just make sure I don’t bleed out from the external and internal pressure, Xeno, that’s the most dangerous part.” Senku smirked back, the same insane glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best, Dr. Senku. Now relax, I need you to be as pliable as possible~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just make sure to clean your jizz off me after you're done, creep.” The boy quipped, closing his eyes shut. He was so excited. To have his own clone, to make such an enormous breakthrough. They could save lives, billions of them. The blonde began shaking just from thinking about all of the possible applications for such a machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Senku’s indecent words, Xeno got to work, wiping his arm with ethanol to sanitize it before injecting the substance. The albino loved that little flinch his mentee made when the needle pierced his skin. He could admit that he indeed had some obscene sadistic thoughts regarding Senku’s currently helpless position, but there was no time for that. On the brink of a scientific breakthrough, there was no time for sexual desires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the boy was sound asleep, lips slightly apart, eyelashes trembling from time to time. The older man brushed Senku’s unruly locks away from his face, cupping his cheek, “Such a cute boy, it was so foolish of me to lose you to that ignorant, unworthy, careless mentalist…” Xeno whispered, lovingly caressing his mentee’s face, before finally getting to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intricate process of making a fully functional and stable clone required Xeno’s full attention. After all, Senku could die. The reactions inside the machine weren’t stable and to be completely honest the albino was slightly nervous. But he had to do this. For the future of science.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>--------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“--gh! Stop this right now!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Senku woke up to the loud sounds of fighting. Opening his eyes he stared at the ceiling, too disoriented and dizzy to move. The boy felt like shit - nausea, headache, and slight pain in his bones. Well, this wasn’t ideal, to say the least.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I said stop! Senku, wake up alread--mh!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Xeno’s loud scream made the blonde finally lift his head to look at what was going on. The view was shocking, to say the least, it took Senku a few moments to even understand the situation. His mentor was bent over the table by a dark-haired man. He was covering the albino’s mouth with his hand, as he pressed his hips flush against the albino’s ass. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Senku sat up, still trying to process this situation.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, finally awake I see.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the boy’s eyes opened wide. This voice--</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He gasped when the man turned his face towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His clone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was Senku. So the procedure worked! The question is why was he so different from the original - dark hair with white tips, stronger body structure, paler skin, and… scars? There must have been some sort of a malfunction.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C’mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is this really the first thing you want to say to me?~ You’re not stupid, you know exactly what’s going on~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku hopped off the bed, an alarmed expression on his face. “I am aware of what you are. To an extent. Now what I don’t understand is what the hell are you doing to Xeno.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought it was pretty obvious too. He was touching my body all over so… I just took the hint~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was examining the bo--mhh!” Xeno yelled again writhing against the brunette’s surprisingly strong grip.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shh shh, Doc, we all know you got a thing for us. Why don’t you just enjoy the ride--GH!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The clone yelped from the pain in his neck before slowly falling on the ground, as Senku injected a dose of anesthetic that he noticed beside himself when he woke up, taking advantage of the distraction that Xeno’s outburst provided. The blonde stared at the man on the ground, completely taken aback by everything he just saw. He then lifted his eyes to meet his mentor’s gaze. They both were so stunned, that none of them dared to move; Senku stood above his unconscious twin, completely nude with a syringe in his hand, while Xeno was still bent over the table, panting a bit and trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so fucked.” The boy was the first one to break the silence, turning away from the older man, and taking his clothes from the counter, putting them on with shaky hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Khm. That’s… certainly one way to put it…” Xeno finally slid away from his desk, straightening his clothes and buttoning up his lab coat. No need for Senku to see just how much his clone had affected him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Senku sighed, coming back to stand beside his mentor, looking down at their creation, “Will you tell me what happened? Where did it go wrong? I… What the hell is going on, Xeno?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I do owe you an explanation, I suppose.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After putting Senku inside the machine, Xeno made sure everything was in place, after all his mentee’s life depended on this. Watching the numbers on his computer, the man squinted in thought - they were perfect, aside from brain activity parameters - those were changing every second.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm...I suppose it’s fine. I reckon that the brain activity can’t affect the process…” Xeno mumbled, preparing to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine was supposed to analyze and simultaneously copy everything that Senku was - from his body structure to his brilliant mind. The procedure required a ton of power and artificial materials. They couldn’t make up something from nothing. His mentee had spent a great amount of time figuring out which material would be perfect. Even after that, no one could guarantee success. Science is all about trial and error. Though sometimes that error cost too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a resolute sigh, Xeno tapped in the password that started the procedure. The machine closed off and started working, analyzing its contents. Now there was no time for distractions. Anything could happen at any given moment, they were in unknown territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The albino’s heart started racing as he watched the numbers go. The thought about Senku’s abnormal brain activity wasn’t leaving him alone. His anxiety spiked when the machine took more time than it should have to analyze the boy's brain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Something is off” </span>
  </em>
  <span>this phrase was repeating in Xeno’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the analysis was done the scientist darted towards Senku’s pod, opening the emergency window to check up on his boy. A sigh of relief left Xeno’s lips as he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning back to his desk he got to work, furiously typing the code into his computer. The process was automated, but still required some handwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What are those numbers…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s hands began sweating. Every parameter was increased. Was this thing even human? The cerebral activity was off the charts. Xeno had never seen anything like this. He had to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing up the cloning, the scientist opened up both of the pods. Even though Xeno was buzzing with excitement, he had to take care of his mentee first. Taking Senku out, the older male carefully laid him on the examination table, uncuffing him and performing a quick health checkup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s okay.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xeno breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now was the exciting part. Sliding the other pod out of the machine, Xeno almost gasped. Was this really Senku? It certainly had his face. But the differences between the two were too noticeable. Xeno slid his hands along the well-defined arm muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh...Interesting…” moving the clone to the second examination table, Xeno began a closer inspection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black hair...everywhere,” the albino touched the boy’s hair, as he looked down at his lower tummy. Looked like this “Senku” had more testosterone in his body; the brunette had a nice happy trail that led deeper down his crotch, “Seems like you’re bigger than him too…”. Sliding his hands along the well-defined v-line, Xeno noted that the doppelganger was paler and had some sort of “cracks” or “scars” all over his body. Going up to the boy’s face, Xeno saw two big scars going through his eyes, “I wonder if he can even see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of this thorough examination, the scientist pressed his fingers against the boy’s neck checking his pulse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not sleeping-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>this single thought ran through Xeno’s mind before he stumbled away from the table, startled by a throaty moan that left the brunette’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haaah~ Xeno, you amateur, I thought you knew how to choke properly. You’re supposed to do it with both hands~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ghahah, I can’t believe you’re stuttering. How cute~” The boy slowly got up and hopped off the table, not concerned about his nudity in the slightest. He stretched his muscles a bit, grunting with satisfaction before walking up to Xeno. The clone pushed against him, pressing the scientist against his desk. Only now the albino noticed that this Senku was higher than him too. Xeno blushed at this fact, turning his head away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please get off of me, this is unacceptable--mnh!” Xeno let out a pitiful whimper, as the boy squeezed his hand on his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ho-ho~ Now this is interesting~ Didn’t know my mentor could sound like this. Fuck, I want to make you beg, sweetheart. Bet you’d look so nice on my cock~” the brunette latched onto Xeno’s neck, sucking and licking it. Xeno was breathless, feeling so light-headed from all this sudden stimulation and from the fact that he could feel the clone’s hard-on rubbing against his hip. He couldn’t deny this boy, he looked just like Senku… maybe this was his chance…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And then he-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“X-Xeno, that’s enough-!” Senku slapped his hand over his mentor’s mouth, heavily breathing from all the embarrassment. Did Xeno really have to describe it all in such detail?! “Anyway, we’ll have to do a further examination to find the reason behind all of this…” the boy sighed, turning to his clone, “The question is what should we do now. I mean like where should we put him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a cage of course-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The fuck? You want to put a human in a cage like he’s some sort of a fucking lab rat?” The blonde was furious, throwing Xeno an angry glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku, please think rationally. It is our creation, not a human. Besides, it is feral, as I mentioned your clone tried to force me into sexual intercourse. Clearly, we can’t reach an agreement with it. So, restraining it would be the most logical thing to do.” Xeno rolled his eyes, irritated by his mentee’s ethics. Those were always a sticking point for the two scientists, yet the older man had to tolerate his partner’s ways. Senku was too precious for him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t fucking stand you sometimes. Firstly, stop calling my clone “it”. Secondly, I’m taking him home and you’re gonna help me with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for any kind of answer, Senku strolled to the dresser, where they kept spare clothes, and picked out an oversized sweater and a pair of loose shorts. The boy noticed that his twin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> bigger than him - approximately twenty centimeters taller. Senku was still in shock. They basically made a superior version of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Will you help me or not? He’s not just my responsibility you know?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Xeno sighed, bending down to lift the brunette up. Almost stumbling backward, the older male managed to put the boy onto the examination table, chest heaving hard from lifting someone taller than him. The scientist wasn’t really athletic so it was a wonder that he actually did it on the first try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how should I call it then?” Xeno threw an annoyed glance down at his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Call him Kuro.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So, what are your plans?” Xeno asked, not getting his eyes off the road, as he drove to his mentee’s place, “I still do not support your decision, Senku. It is extremely irresponsible to have such an unstable and rogue creature at home. We still haven’t figured out its nature. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nya, time for some action~</p><p>-Ogy♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what are your plans?” Xeno asked, not getting his eyes off the road, as he drove to his mentee’s place, “I still do not support your decision, Senku. It is extremely irresponsible to have such an unstable and rogue creature at home. We still haven’t figured out its nature. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dressing Kuro up and somehow managing to drag the boy into Xeno’s car, Senku ultimately decided to take his twin home. Seeing how cruel his mentor was, left the blonde no choice but to give him shelter. Though Senku had his doubts too; Kuro was erratic, and if he were to start a fight again, he would definitely win. The brunette was roughly six foot three, with a well-defined body structure, so basically Senku could do nothing against his clone. The boy wasn’t even sure that Byakuya could do anything to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Well... first of all, I need to somehow explain this shit to my dad. I don’t think he’ll be against him, but it’s not the problem here anyway. Kuro is the problem. I think I’ll have to carry an anesthetic</span> <span>with me at all times... for now, I’ll just lay him on my bed and tie his arms.” Senku was deep in his thoughts, trying to calculate every possible outcome. This situation was dangerous and, frankly, both of them were on the verge of breaking the law with this experiment.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parking the car, Xeno sighed, finally looking at his mentee and carefully brushing a few stray locks out of the boy’s face, “I’ll give you some more anesthetics tomorrow. Just...please be careful, Senku. I can’t lose my favorite mentee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks. It wasn’t often that Xeno allowed himself to be this caring. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. C’mon we have to carry this heavy fucker on the second floor, and I’m not gonna take responsibility if you drop him down the stairs.” the boy quipped, hopping out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I can’t understand what’s so hard about grasping this. He’s just my clone... Sorta.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just your clone?! Senku, this is a fully grown man with your face, he’s nowhere near to being your copy. We can’t lock him down in our house. It’s not humane!” Byakuya was sitting on the couch, staring down at Kuro, who was lying unconscious on the living room carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Ishigami, it is only temporary. I assure you, Senku and I will work on this matter. If we’re lucky enough, this creature will be taken care of in less than a month. So, please, cooperate with us.” Taking a sip of his coffee, Xeno suggested calmly. He wasn't that keen on advocating for Kuro, but Senku asked him to do so. The albino was so irritated by his weakness for his mentee. Now there were two of them... which didn't sound very promising…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya frowned, looking at his "son". How was that possible… The older man couldn’t quite wrap his head around this whole concept. But a decision had to be made. "Okay, he can live here. I can't leave someone who looks just like my Senku homeless." Standing up, the astronaut walked up to the body, throwing Xeno a glance, "Doctor Xeno, would you be so kind to help me carry </span>
  <em>
    <span>your experiment</span>
  </em>
  <span> elsewhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The albino quirked his eyebrow at the older man’s attitude, but put his cup down, "I suppose that is my responsibility."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, the two men quickly took Kuro to Senku’s room, gently laying him on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re good. Xeno you can go for now. I’ll inform you if anything happens.” The blonde sighed, looking down at his twin. He had to tie him up, but something told him that Byakuya would be opposed to the idea. “Dad, can you see Xeno off? I need to make sure Kuro is comfortable enough here…” Senku threw a warning glance at his partner, silently telling him it would be better if he agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. See you tomorrow, Senku.” Xeno nodded, turning towards the door, “Shall we go, Mr. Ishigami?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, yes-yes, let’s go.” Byakuya was somewhat confused by the scientist’s cold behavior. These two usually couldn’t stop their friendly fights, and sometimes Xeno would even stay the night, too immersed in their science talks. This time it seemed like Senku was angry at his mentor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the blonde in his room, Byakuya and Xeno walked up to the door in silence. Something was definitely off, the older male could feel it. He opened his mouth to ask the albino what was wrong, but the younger man interrupted him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please be careful with that thing. I know it may look like your son, but… let’s just say its behavior is far from being decent. Call me if anything suspicious happens. I care about Senku’s and your lives.” Xeno put his hand on Byakuya’s shoulder, squeezing it, before turning away and opening the door, “Goodnight, Mr. Ishigami.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku woke up from the dull pain in his muscles. The procedure that the machine had performed on him wasn’t particularly great for the body, so it was an expected reaction. With a groan, the boy sat up, looking around the room. It was rather messy… Wait… Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> it messy? Senku could admit that his place was never really clean, but he definitely didn’t throw the contents of his closet all over the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing an alarmed gaze on his bed, the blonde felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did Kuro go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping on his feet, Senku hissed, almost falling from the pain in his back. He had to find him. It was obvious that his clone wasn’t in the room, so he had to look elsewhere. As the boy slowly entered the living, he felt a shiver run down his spine. The ropes he used to tie Kuro down were laying on the floor. So he got out--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghahah! Old man, stop it~! Your hands are cold~!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The blonde flinched as he heard his own loud laugh coming from Byakuya’s bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“God, this shit is so fucking freaky...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku mumbled, darting towards the direction of Kuro’s voice. What the hell were they talking about? How did his clone escape? So many questions were crowding Senku’s mind, but more than anything else he was worried about his dad. No one knew what was going on in Kuro’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s eyes widened in shock as he opened the door. The view before him was rather questionable. His dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his hands on Kuro’s naked sides. Byakuya was grinning up at the brunette, as he carefully brushed his fingers against the younger boy’s ribs. Kuro was facing away from the door, so Senku couldn’t see his face, but the slight shaking of his upper body told him that his clone was laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what the hell are you two doing?” Senku tried to keep his voice calm, as he observed the suspicious scene. At least Kuro was wearing pants. His dad’s pants. With every passing second, Senku was getting more and more irritated by the lack of explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, morning, bro. Dad and I were just--ah!” Kuro turned towards Senku but was interrupted by Byakuya, who tugged the boy down, making him clumsily sit between his legs. The older male cackled, wrapping his hands around Kuro’s torso, which made Senku even more repulsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Senku, look how cute your big brother is! We were just trying to find him some more suitable clothes since yours are too small for him.” Byakuya beamed, pressing Kuro’s back even closer to his chest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Big brother?” The blonde scowled at the name, “Since when he’s my brother? And why is he calling you dad?”. Senku felt a strange mix of emotions. Somehow these cute interactions between his clone and his father irritated the boy to no end. The question was “why?”. Why was he angrier with Byakuya than Kuro? There was literally nothing bad happening; Senku should be grateful that his dad took care of Kuro. However, the scientist could only feel irritation and need for something, which almost made him want to cry or throw a tantrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro wiggled in his seat, laying his head back on Byakuya’s shoulder and giving Senku a wicked grin. He knew what he was doing. Senku wanted to punch him, get that stupid smirk right off his twin’s face. “Well, it’s just a cute name, really. Technically, we’re the same person, though I’m clearly the superior version--OW!” Kuro let out a yelp, as Byakuya pinched his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a superior version, Kuro, you’re just different. Don’t be rude to your little brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm NOT his little brother, Byakuya! Stop fucking--" Senku took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had no time or patience to be dealing with this stupid situation. It seemed like Kuro wasn't reckless at the moment, so he chose to leave him alone. "You know what? I'm going to college. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy loomed over his clone, "Come to the labs at seven. We'll try to figure out what the fuck is wrong with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for an answer, Senku stormed out of the room, leaving both men stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-haaah~ A-Asagiri sensei~ Fuuuck I'm close-" Senku threw his head back, writhing in ecstasy as Gen took his entire length in his mouth again and again. The older male was making lewd noises with his mouth, slurping and occasionally gagging when Senku carelessly thrust his hips forward, hitting the back of the mentalist's throat with the tip of his cock. Drool and pre-cum were dripping down Gen's chin, as he happily bobbed his head intact with the movements of Senku’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M... mhm~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the scientist heard the hum of approval, he took his cock out of Gen's mouth. "Here--fuuuck--press...press your back against the wall-" Senku pushed the older male, making him mewl at the sudden change of positions. Keeping one hand laced through the mentalist's bicolored hair to hold his head in place, Senku leaned against the wall with his elbow and looked down at his professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gen, you wanna take my cock? I need to cum down your throat so bad, sensei~" the boy's voice was laced with pure lust, as he lovingly rubbed the wet tip of his dick against Gen's left cheek and lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male was absolutely lost in pleasure, groaning and looking up at Senku with a delirious gaze. "Y-Yeah... C'moooon, Senku, give me your dick. Mmh... I want my best student to fuck my face till he cums down my throat~", Gen squirmed, feeling his own cock twitch at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wasting anymore time on the dirty talk, Senku gripped Gen's hair tight and rammed his shaft all the way down the silky wet cavern. Immediately the mentalist started to swallow around it, as Senku began feverishly moving his hips, reaching the back of Gen's throat with every thrust. At that moment, he truly didn't give a fuck if he was hurting his professor or not. Gen could take it, he always did. The blonde needed this desperately, all the stress from the recent events was pouring out in a form of a sheer desire for his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh--fuuuck, Geeeen, I'm so fucking close-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh--mmm~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha-aaah~ Take my fucking cock, sensei~ You’re such a slut for me aren’t you~?” Countless words of degradation were spilling out of Senku’s mouth, as he mercilessly pounded Gen’s throat, which made the older man whine with ecstasy. He especially loved when his student was like this - angry and rough. The blonde made Gen feel like he was just his toy, a plaything that was made to be filled with cum and thrown away afterward. Gen loved it to bits. “Fuckfuckfuck--I’m so close-gonna… gonna cum right down my slut’s throat and you’ll swallow every last drop like a good boy, won’t you~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the last few thrusts, Senku slammed his cock into Gen’s mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally spilling his seed deep inside him and making him choke on it. The boy let out a needy whimper as he felt Gen desperately swallow around his sensitive length. He made him stay there for a few moments, forcing the older male to almost suffocate on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Senku finally released his grip, Gen almost fell forward, coughing and grunting from the pain in his throat. “Mmm~ You did so well for me, sensei~ Thank you so much~” Senku cooed with a mockingly innocent tone of a good student, as he ran his fingers through the professor’s damp hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for Gen to stop panting. “Senku-chan, you are so rough today~ I love it so much--mhaah~!” He began speaking with a trembling voice but got interrupted by the boy’s foot pressing against his clothed erection. Senku sadistically cackled, grinding his heel into the older male’s cock, making Gen shake with pleasure. “Fuck, look at how disgusting you are~ You love this, don’t you~? You love being dicked down by your student~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah~! Love… Love it so muuuuch~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“God, you’re so fuckin’ cute like this, my little bitch in heat~” Senku finally removed his foot off of Gen, tucking himself back into his boxers and straightening his clothes, “We’re not done yet, by the way. I want to give a proper thanks for being a good boy~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hah~ That’s what I like to hear, Senku-chan~” With an effort, Gen stood up, leaning against the wall. He was an absolute mess: his shirt was crumbled and unbuttoned all the way down, disheveled hair was wet with his own sweat, chin and lips all covered with the mix of saliva and cum. Gen looked like a total whore, with that pleased smirk on his blushing face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a few steps towards Senku, he claimed the blonde’s lips in a lazy, yet passionate kiss. The blonde let out a shuddered sigh, feeling new arousal starting to blossom somewhere in his lower stomach. He harshly pressed Gen against the wall, palming the older man’s erection, leaving his lover breathless. "Don't you ever think you can outplay me, you slut~" With a low purr, Senku released his grip, placing one last loving kiss on Gen's swollen lips, before pulling away and picking up his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So when are you gonna return the favor, my dear~?" Gen began pulling himself together, still breathing hard from the arousal. He needed his own sweet release so badly, but edging would make it all worthwhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, my labs after classes. I'll make sure you won't be able to walk~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh~? Senku-chan will carry me home like I'm his cute little princess~? So sweet of you, my love~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, don't be cheesy, mentalist. If you think I can carry your fat ass, you're putting too much faith in me." Senku cackled, dodging a notebook that was aggressively thrown at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen whined, but the boy was already slipping away through the door, "See ya, sweetheart~".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M... mhm... s-see you…" the professor blushed at the nickname. Something bad must've happened with Senku because usually, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> affectionate. Gen was kind of worried about his boyfriend; he didn't say it out loud, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>notice how awkward Senku's movements were. The blonde was good at hiding it, however for a trained eye, it was clear that the boy was in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a tired sigh and crowded mind, Gen began collecting himself. He had a few more classes to teach after his day would be over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku sat at his desk, lazily scrolling through his phone. The last class seemed to drag out forever. Slacking off wasn’t really his favorite thing, yet the boy’s mind was all over the place today; this annoying pain in his body, Byakuya and Kuro being all lovey-dovey for some reason, procedures that Xeno and he needed to perform, his lab rendezvous with Gen… Senku needed a fucking break. Hopefully, his lover would give him that. Even for an hour. He just needed to be surrounded by Gen’s kindness and care. Just for an hour, Senku wanted to only think about the older male’s sweet moans and his smooth milky skin. Sometimes the boy got scared of how much he depended on Gen. Love really wasn’t his strongest suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small happy sigh left Senku’s lips as a message from his boyfriend popped up on the screen. He immediately opened the chat, grinning in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>I’m in your labs, love </span>
  <span>(づ￣ ³￣)づ~♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>wait, how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>What do you mean “how”? Through the door?? </span>
  <span>(´.•﹏•`)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>it wasn’t closed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Nyo, why? Is that important?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>nah. these idiots probably forgot to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾: </b>
  <span>Calling your classmates “idiots”. How rude of you, Senku-chan~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>deserved. anyway wyd there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Thinking about you, of course~ *one attached photo*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku took a sharp breath, staring at the photo Gen just sent. The mentalist was sitting in Senku’s chair, pressing his lab coat against his nose, as his hand was squeezing his swollen cock. He must’ve been like this all day since morning. God knows why Gen loved to torture himself like that, but he did. He loved to hide his hard-on behind his clothes, feeling spikes of arousal at the fact that no one around him knows about his indecency. What a pervert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>fuck, Gen. you’re such a whore. what if someone walks in~?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Hmm~ I’m willing to take this risk</span>
  <b>♡ </b>
  <span>You smell so good Senku-chan~ I can’t wait to have your cock inside me~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>professor, this is so lewd of you, to think of your student in such a way~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Ah, I just can’t help myself, you’re too hot, my love. Pleeeeease hurry up *one attached photo*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy almost moaned out loud when he looked at the second photo. Gen was already knuckle deep in himself, cock absolutely dripping with pre-cum. Senku especially adored that cute rosy blush on his lover’s face and the way his parted lips looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting his now throbbing erection, the scientist looked at the clock, dying in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♡SenSen♡</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>FUCK- Gen, I’m gonna be there in ten. don’t you dare to cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gen(❁ᴗˬᴗ)⁾⁾⁾</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Wouldn’t dream of it, Daddy~</span>
  <b>♡</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mentalist tensed up upon hearing Senku’s low voice right behind himself. It wasn’t even five minutes since he talked to his lover. Was Senku that desperate to even ditch his class? Well, being a top student, he could afford that. With a sigh, Gen began to turn around but was stopped with a steady hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What’s wrong, Sen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay put.” The way Senku talked made Gen shiver. No affection in his voice, only power, and lust. It made the older male immediately want to submit, to kneel before his boyfriend and take anything that he will give him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gen hummed in thought, obeying the order, “So you’re in a special mood today, Daddy~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, wrapping one hand around his lover’s neck and gripping it tightly, “It’s ‘sir’ for you~”. Gen tensed up, choking on a breath. It almost seemed like Senku was really trying to strangle him, his nails digging into his skin. As much as the older male was concerned for his own safety, he trusted the blonde with his life; Senku probably knew how to do it safely anyway. Desperately clawing at the boy’s hand, Gen felt his cock twitch and ooze more pre-cum, “Ye-yes, sir-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a hum of approval, Senku slid his hand down, undoing the professor’s tie and covering his eyes with it, which made Gen shudder and squirm in his seat. His boyfriend wasn’t that keen on doing anything bdsm related. He was a bit sadistic, yes, but never had time to properly take care of Gen’s masochistic urges. Something really must’ve happened yesterday, but he wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Senku lifted Gen from his seat, roughly shoving him to the counter and making the older male lean against it on his elbows. The mentalist’s eyes widened in shock. “W-Woah, Senku-chan, how did you--AH!!” He was interrupted by a harsh smack that landed on his bare ass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What the fuck did you just call me, slut?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-Sir! I’m sorry, sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I fucking thought.” Senku’s voice carried no warmth or care, as he gripped Gen’s asscheek, kneading it with his calloused fingers. The mentalist whined, but kept his mouth shut, feeling blissful fear and adrenaline spread through his body. He heard some shuffling of clothes and sensed that his lover shifted in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now be a good whore and moan for me. Be as loud as you can. Every time I hear you hold back, I will slap your ass so hard it’ll sting for days. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh..Y-Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediate smack landed on Gen’s left asscheek. It was so painful that the professor’s eyes started to water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Got it?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haa-aaah! Yes, sir-!!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This was beginning to look a lot like real torture. Gen was feeling so embarrassed; school hours weren’t over yet, and he was pretty sure that Senku didn’t even close the door. Hell, Gen hadn’t even heard Senku enter the lab. Suddenly, he felt his asscheeks being spread wide open and-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku spat on his hole.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A long throaty moan left the mentalist's swollen lips. He was blushing so hard. This felt incredible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking whore, your hole is just asking for my cock.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes!! Sir, please give me your cock! Use my hole however you wish!” Gen started squirming, arching his back to perk his ass for Senku even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needy, cock twitching so hard that the floor under him was probably all wet with pre-cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve already stretched yourself for me. Good boy.” Senku pressed the tip of his cock against the man’s entrance, “Now beg for it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sir, I need your cock so bad! Please, please dick me down, I wanna be full of your cum~! Please breed me!” Gen squealed, wiggling his butt a bit. He was so desperate, so needy right now. His chest was heaving from arousal, cheeks red, and lips glossy with drool. Senku was making him go absolutely crazy, and he hadn’t even entered yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low satisfied chuckle left the blonde’s lips as he rammed his cock in Gen’s hole to the hilt, making his lover scream from the pain and pleasure at the same time. The mentalist was mewling and whining underneath the younger man, feeling incredibly stretched. It was almost like Senku was slightly bigger than usual, he must’ve been really turned on by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sir, p-please move, I need--” Gen fell silent, as he suddenly heard the lab door slam open. His heart started racing as he immediately ripped off his blindfold, his gaze darting towards the entrance. Gen’s entire career would be ruined if someone saw him right now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gen!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The mentalist’s eyes widened as he saw Senku staring back in shock at him. Then who was behind him?! Gen turned around, gasping at the sight.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-Senku?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No matter how hard the blonde tried, he had no powers to even speak. With a tired sigh, he laid his head on the cold tile floor, closing his eyes. There was no way he’s getting out of this situation so he’d rather not embarrass himself further.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit shorter than the previous ones cuz the story needed some transitioning.</p><p>Thanks to @drabbles4gennie for being my bb beta♡</p><p>-Ogy♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of my boyfriend. </span>
  <b>Now</b>
  <span>.” Senku snarled, taking a step towards his clone. He was furious. How dared Kuro touch Gen like that? The blonde had been so excited to finally have an intimate moment with his lover; after the bell had rung, he immediately rushed out of the class, not caring about the surprised glances of his classmates. But now all that excitement was gone, as he glared at the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku—ngh!” Gen tried to pull away from Kuro but was immediately pushed down by the brunette’s hand in his hair. The older male whined, feeling pain in his cheek from the way his face was shoved into the counter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Relax, sweetie, I got you~” Kuro purred, turning his attention to Senku, “Or what? What will you do, shorty~?”. The brunette’s voice was full of menace and contempt, as he looked down at his clone. The difference between them was so notable at that moment; Kuro’s six-foot-three figure loomed over Senku, making the boy feel even smaller than he was, not to mention that his clone was bulkier and could probably break him in half if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the scientist stayed his ground, not showing even the tiniest bit of fear or hesitation; the rage inside him blinded every other sense and gave him the power to look back into the same pair of crimson eyes. “I can kill you. I know how to do it and no one will fucking look for you because you don’t exist, there are no records of your existence. You’re my lab rat and you should be fucking grateful that I actually gave you a home. I could’ve left you with Xeno, with that fucked up psycho who would’ve turned your insides out without any anesthesia just for fun.” Senku kept talking with a stone-cold voice, never blinking even once; he was dead serious about every single threat. For a split second, he could even see the hesitation in Kuro’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette silently released his grip on the mentalist’s neck and hair, sliding out of his hole and tucking his length back in his pants. He was serious as well now. “So that’s what you think, huh? Oh, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Senku. It’s almost like you didn’t tie my hands behind my back when you brought me to your house—” Kuro was interrupted by Gen’s pitiful wail, as he limply fell on the tile floor, coughing and whining from the pain. The brunette tsked, kicking the mentalist in the stomach, earning a strained howl from the older male, “Shut the fuck up, Gen. Not five minutes ago you were liking my rough treatment, whimpering like a little bitch in heat for my cock. A worthless slut like you doesn’t have a right to speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku couldn’t just stand and watch, not after what Kuro just had done. Not wasting any more time on talking, he darted towards his clone pushing him in the chest, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Kuro had the chance to answer, he tripped over Gen’s limp body, falling to the ground with a blunt thump. “Fucking bitch! Can you get out of my way before I fucking strangle you?!” He growled, shoving the unconscious mentalist to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Senku quickly straddled Kuro’s hips, wrapping both of his hands around the larger man’s throat and gripping it as hard as he could. The blonde was weak, he knew that. There was no actual way that he could choke his twin. But he still tried, the veil of rage and indignation was currently blinding him, his usually logical thoughts were shoved somewhere to the back of his mind, "Worthless piece of shit… I'll make you suffer…" Senku was speaking through his gritted teeth, squeezing Kuro’s neck harder and harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Are you finished?</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of Senku’s furious grunts and snarls, Kuro’s calm voice sounded more than a little bit sinister. Flinching back to reality, the blonde saw just how pathetic his attempts really were. Kuro was completely calm. Angry? Irate? Sure, however, his chest wasn't heaving from their fight, his neck didn't have a single mark on it even though Senku was pretty sure he used all of his strength while choking his twin. Just how invincible was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If so, now it’s my turn to play,” Carelessly Kuro grabbed his twin by the neck, lifting him in the air as if Senku was weightless. The blonde coughed, clawing at his grip, yet Kuro didn’t even notice the blonde’s struggles as he started groping Senku’s body, checking every pocket. It seemed like Kuro’s brief moment of confusion was long gone now. He knew exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GH-Wh-What a—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.” Kuro threw him a glare, “Ah, here it is.”. With a bitter smirk, he slid his palm in the back pocket of Senku’s pants and took out a syringe with anesthetic that Xeno gave him. The blonde jolted, staring at Kuro with wide eyes. “So,” The brunette tilted his head to the side, his voice laced with listless hostility, “What was that about your kindness?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he know!? Kuro wasn’t even there when Xeno gave him the syringe. Without any method of self-defense, Senku was slowly starting to panic. He couldn’t even protect himself, let alone Gen. “N-khh-not your... f-fucking business—AH” The scientist wheezed, getting punched in the stomach in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, you’re not in the position to say such loud words, dear brother,” Kuro crooned, slowly standing up. The grip on Senku’s neck was making him lightheaded; he was slowly losing consciousness now that he didn’t have anything to hold on to, he was just limply dangling in his clone’s superior grasp. At this moment, he was truly hopeless. How ironic, he was going to become the reason for his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, before the last raspy breath left Senku’s lungs, Kuro relaxed his grip, dropping his creator to the ground, earning a broken wail in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh— Why…” The blonde choked out after a minute or two. All this time Kuro was just apathetically watching him struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why what? Speak the fuck up.” It was clear that the brunette had become bored with his plaything. He knew what Senku was asking; Kuro was him, after all, he knew how his twin’s thought process could practically predict his next movement. For him, Senku was worthless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard the blonde tried, he had no powers to even speak. With a tired sigh, he laid his head on the cold tile floor, closing his eyes. There was no way he’s getting out of this situation so he’d rather not embarrass himself further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An eerie giggle that slipped out of Kuro’s mouth that sounded too loud in the silence of the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku~</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waaait don’t tell me- I know - </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is it. I couldn’t protect Gen, couldn’t protect myself’—GHAHAHAHA—” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brunette was hysterically laughing by the time he got the last words out of his mouth. He was basking in his triumph, loving the fact that there’s hardly anyone in the entire world who can come even close to his grandeur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku could just listen. In his misery, he remembered his lover. Barely opening his ruby eyes, he looked at Gen, trying to see if he was still alive. Was he breathing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, pathetic.” Kuro huffed, strolling to Gen and crouching beside him, “Don’t worry about our sweet toy, I’ll take good care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No…. Wait, don’t—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at him, so fucking helpless… so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” Licking his lips, the brunette gripped Gen’s hair, lifting him up by it. Senku’s eyes widened at this sight; the professor’s lips and chin were covered in blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a wound or internal bleeding? If it’s the latter one, he had little time to live. Gen needed help.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Good thing his boyfriend was unconscious and couldn’t feel the pain. Looking his twin dead in the eyes, Kuro nuzzled his face into the crook of the mentalist’s neck, taking a deep breath. “Mhh~ He reeks of sex like a cheap whore,” The brunette licked the older man’s neck, before standing up and slowly walking back to Senku, dragging Gen’s limp body after himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-STOP—” The scientist was in despair. Why wasn’t Gen reacting to such immense pain, was he already—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk-” Kuro rolled his eyes, looming over his creator, “Playing with you is no fun, little brother. I’m taking your toy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Senku could protest, he saw the brunette throwing Gen over his shoulder. Was he really taking his lover? Why was his twin doing this? Many questions were circling in his head, but Senku wasn’t able to ask any of them because in the next second he was already lying unconscious, his nose bleeding from being broken by Kuro’s heavy boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point, it’s just outrageous. He was supposed to be here at seven.” Xeno mumbled, looking at the vial in his hands. Everything was ready for them. Maybe Senku got into trouble with his clone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no… I gave him an anesthetic he should be safe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock read eleven PM when Xeno heard loud shuffling and the sound of the lab door being slammed open behind him. With a relieved huff, the albino put down his tools, turning around to look at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku, this is highly unethical to—” The reprimand got stuck in his throat at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo. Senku and I got in a little argument, so he won’t be attending today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno would believe the words that came out of Kuro’s mouth if not for the lifeless body of Senku’s boyfriend that was casually hanging off the brunette’s shoulder. Did it kill Gen? That question brought both relief and worry into the scientist’s heart. On one hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was dead then Xeno wouldn’t have to be jealous over him anymore; maybe he could even have his beloved mentee all to himself. On the other hand… Senku wouldn’t let anything happen to his annoying boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To whom? Senku? Or this boy toy?” Kuro’s voice was rather disinterested, as he strolled to the examination table, carelessly tossing Gen onto it and giving Xeno an apathetic look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” With a sigh, the brunette impudently slumped on Xeno’s work chair, throwing his legs on the table, “Senku is most likely unconscious with a possible concussion and Gen is here on the brink of dying because of the internal bleeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The albino’s heart sank. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Kuro— Did you at least call an ambulance for Senku? What the hell?” He was slowly losing his temper, as the feeling of extreme anxiety slithered in his guts, making his movements a bit shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah? An ambulance? Do I look like some charity event to you? It’s not my problem he threatened me. My aggression was a natural reaction to violence.” The brunette stuck a pinkie in his ear. This conversation was so boring. Everything was boring. He needed some action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violence? From Senku? There had to be more, probably something that’s connected to the man that was lying on the table beside them. However, right now there was an even more important question - “Why are you here then? Don’t you think I’ll rat you out? Your existence is a problem for me and for Senku, I will gladly get rid of you when I have the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghahah— Now that’s more like it. You have no idea how tired I am of all this feigned kindness,” A cackle echoed through the lab as Kuro grinned, showing off his sharp canines, “I’m here to propose an alliance. Now, don’t get me wrong - I don’t need anyone’s help, but this little arrangement that I’ve got in mind would make my life a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Xeno’s turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't possibly be thinking that I will want to do anything that involves you— Kuro, I see you as my test subject, I don’t even think you deserve human rights, and if it were up to me, I would contain you in a cage.” With a condescending smirk, the older man loomed over Kuro, sliding his gloved hand against the well-defined cheekbone. No matter how much Xeno told himself that this creature wasn’t Senku, he couldn’t help the natural attraction he was feeling towards someone with his mentee’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirroring the albino’s smirk, Kuro nuzzled his palm before sliding his own hands to Xeno’s ass and easily tugging him into his lap, chuckling at the way the scientist yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuro, wh—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” The brunette placed his finder on Xeno’s lips, successfully shutting the blushing man up, “You didn’t let me finish. As I was saying, I propose an alliance. Now, what does that imply?” Kuro gripped the scientist’s ass tighter, “Basically, all I need from you is a refuge and silence regarding my whereabouts. There are no cons to this deal, just think about it. I’ll get that pesky slut on the table away from Senku and you’ll be able to get your boy all to yourself~”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Xeno’s hesitation, Kuro pressed their bodies closer, hotly breathing into the man’s ear, “I’ll let you run experiments on my body~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This boy was too perceptive with his temptations, not to mention that the feeling of those large strong hands on his ass mixed with the sultry tone of the brunette’s voice was awakening something deep down in the albino’s soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Xeno’s phone ringing made the both of them flinch. Taking it out of his pocket, Xeno took in a sharp breath. It was Byakuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s voice rang loudly in the silence of the lab, the man was almost on the verge of crying, “Xeno—! Senku is in the hospital. Someone beat him up and left him unconscious on the floor in the university lab—” At that Xeno threw a glare at Kuro, earning a wicked grin in return, “Do you know where Kuro is? I’m worried about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Kuro curiously looked into the albino’s eyes, wondering what will he choose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... no, I haven’t seen it since yesterday when I left it at your house,” Xeno answered calmly, returning Kuro’s gaze. There was something devious in his enticing dark eyes, as he kept calmly lying to his friend, “Is Senku okay? I was worried when he didn’t come to the labs today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh— Yeah he’s… I think he’s okay… His life isn’t in danger at least…” Byakuya sounded disappointed, “Please call me if you hear anything about Kuro…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll visit Senku tomorrow if possible. I’m sorry this happened to your son, Byakuya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes… I think he’ll be happy to see you… If he wakes up. Anyway, thank you, Xeno, sorry for such a late-night call. I’m gonna go check up on Senku one more time. Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying his goodbyes, Xeno hung up with a sigh. Now he was Kuro’s accomplice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy~ I knew you weren’t as dumb as my twin~” The brunette purred, continuing to knead the older man’s asscheeks between his fingers. Kuro was still a bit turned on from dicking Gen down back in the university labs, but now everything was even better: the way Xeno was trying so hard to not react to his words and touches just made the boy want to break him and make him beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you want a reward~ We didn’t get to finish yesterday, so—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuro, there’s a dying man lying on my examination table, can you calm your dick down for one second?” He was trying to talk calmly, but the other could clearly hear the tremble in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuugh, fine,” Rolling his eyes, the brunette released Xeno from his grip, standing up, his plan was going too smoothly so he chose to be obedient for now, “Let’s have some fun with Asagiri.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>